This invention relates to toys for cats and more particularly to a pompon or ball of soft material which rustles or crinkles when it is touched.
Most kittens love to play with small soft balls. They will bat it if it is attached to a string and will pounce on it if it is thrown. Balls for this purpose are conventionally composed of soft material such as sponge rubber or wool so that the kitten can bite into it without injury.
It is known to incorporate some device that will make a noise into a ball for kittens. A noise-making device is thought to make the ball more appealing to a kitten. Balls are known, for example, which are composed of a hollow sphere of soft rubber having a bell in its interior. Such balls however have a number of short comings one of which being that they tend to be somewhat heavy. If they are free to swing on a string they can strike a kitten rather hard thereby discouraging the kitten from continuing to play with it. In addition the noise made by the bell is often too loud and frightening to a kitten.